¿seductor?
by alicexxshun
Summary: el creía que el imponía las leyes, que el la "seducía", pero creer es solo el inicio tras un encuentro fugaz se da cuenta de ello y al final el sera el ¿ganador o perdedor? ¿SEDUCTOR O SEDUCIDO?


_**-¿nos volveremos a ver?- **_

_Alice gehabich una joven de 19 años, estaba corriendo por todo el inter espacio, buscando algo, se había propuesto así misma encontrarlo, observo, la gran pantalla que se encontraba en frente de ella y lo vio… con su cabello corto y lacio tal y como lo recordaba…_

**-No lo creo-**

_Pregunto a cada persona que se le cruzo en el camino si sabia en que arena estaba peleando… hasta que por fin le encontró se encontraba peleando contra otro joven de cabello blanco observo cómo le gano con tanta facilidad_

_**-¿Por qué no?-**_

_*****_**Shun pov**_*****_

_No me fue difícil ganarle a ese fanfarrón, "aficionado" por no decir inútil….Pero cuando me iba a retirar hubo algo que me llamo la atención más bien "alguien" _

**- porque este tipo de cosas solo pueden pasar una vez-**

_Una joven de cabellos naranjas le conocía perfectamente… sabia todo sobre ella… que hacia aquí? Y su política de "no volveré a pelear", que paso con ella Wow estaba muy cambiada esas falda largo sustituyámosla por un blusa purpura strapless, y unos jeans apretados sin duda sabia como vestir, sin pensarlo 2 veces me acerque a ella…_

_**-muchas gracias, shun–**_

-_hola- pareció decir con su tono habitual de voz_

_-Hola- masculle entre dientes mientras veía como todos los demás la observaban con cara no muy sana... _

_-que te trae por aquí?- cuestione directamente ya que no se suponía que si se tomaba la molestia de venir no seria para dar buenas noticias… _

**-¿Por qué?-**

_**-**__La verdad, vine a verte…-dijo algo sonrojada…._

_-que directa enserio eres alice?-dije algo asombrado -seguro, que eres alice- dijo comenzando a acercarme a __**"seducirla**__""…, y ella parecía seguirme el juego_

_**-por no darme la obligación de decir lo mismo-**_

_No parecía importarle, que todos nos estuvieran viendo y ami tampoco…, la bese, no llevamos ni 5 minutos de reencuentro y ya la bese?, creo que baje mi orgullo al piso…a, ella no le importo dejarse __**seducir **__por mi! Eso siempre pensé?..._

**-¿no te entiendo muy bien?-**

_Ella parecía, dejarse llevar por mis leyes, es decir hacíamos lo que YO quería, fuimos a cenar, al cine y luego, fuimos a dar un paseo… ella caminaba y se dejaba guiar por mi YO tomaba las daciones yo la __**seducía **_

_**-pues escucha bien-**_

_En el camino miramos algunas cosas que nos recordaron nuestra infancia, más que nada las peleas de dan y runo….reímos al rememorar eso _

_-oye, mira qué lindo- dijo señalando un columpio, que chica tan aniñada_

_-quieres subirte-pregunte intentando sonar __**seductor**_

**-soy todo oídos-**

_El día se nos paso volando, y llegamos a mi casa ella parecía algo tímida, pero intente a como pude __**seducirla **_

_Ella pareció dejarse guiar por mi y no me percate de que le pusiera importancia… _

_Al día siguiente, tuvimos una amena conversación (lo que está con negrilla entre cada párrafo)_

_**-A que jugaste el papel de seducido y no de seductor**_

_**-"kazami shun"-**_

-_**Comento la peli naranja antes de salir por la puerta….**_

_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_

_El era valiente, fuerte y despiadado…conocía sus debilidades y no las cuestionaba…_

_**Ella era muy amable fuerte y muy decidida y algo mimada, y conocía sus debilidades y tampoco las cuestionaba…**_

_**Todo en ellos era perfecto pero, este perfecto de sus mundos se derrumbo:**_

_**Al cruzar miradas….**_

_**Pero según ella esto ya no volvería a pasar**_

**Según el daría todo para que regresaran a encontrarse una vez más… en la vida **

_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_

_Agarre el teléfono y marque un número preciso, el teléfono timbro y timbro hasta que…_

_-diga- pronuncio una voz al otro lado del celular_

_-hola, como estas- dije en tono __**seductor **_

_-SHUN ¡!-pareció sorprenderse pero a la vez alegrarse_

_-sí, el mismo-dije muy seguro de ello – ¿me darías la revancha, de seducir y no ser seducido?_

_-quizás- dijo __**seductoramente**_

_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_

_**¿Qué tal? ¿Me quedo bien? Debo decir que ¡me esforcé mucho para hacer esto! Me llevo un buen tiempo completarlo…. ¿les gusto?, ¿no les gusto?, ¿por qué?, me dedico a aprender matemática… y me olvido de la escritura no ya enserio les tengo una nueva pregunta**_

_**¿REVIEWS?**_

_**Agradezco de ante mano los que lleguen cuídense!**_

_**bye**_


End file.
